


Stay

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Captive Prince Drabbles [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Damen is helpless to Laurent's charms as usual, First Meetings, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nikandros should have seen this coming, POV Damen (Captive Prince), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: A usual game of frisbee on a beautiful summer day quickly turns into the chance-meeting of Damen's life.Inspired by this prompt on tumblr:Guys, I’ve been walking through a park and all I could think was “I need a modern lamen au were Damen, Nik, Pallas and Aktis are playing frisbee in a park and Laurent is reading in the shadows under a tree and they meet cause Laurent is hit by said frisbee and Damen jogs over to apologize”.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting this prompt-fill from tumblr. Thank you whitewitch95 for posting this prompt on your tumblr. I was instantly inspired and tempted to write more in this verse now!

The sweet scent of freshly cut grass fills Damen’s nose and he inhales happily, breathing in the warm summer air. It’s his favorite time of the year, when Spring fades into Summer–the rising heat, greenery spreading across the city, long days spent outside, basking in the sun with his friends.

“Hey Damen,” Nikandros calls out from across the field. “Watch out!”

Damen’s waxing poetics of the changing of seasons is cut short as a frisbee flies towards him. He snatches it easily with one hand and a confident smirk. “Trying to catch me off guard?” he asks with a laugh, carelessly flicking the red disk back towards Nik.

Pallas leaps in front of him and intercepts the frisbee. “As if anyone could manage that,” he chimes in. Pallas scans the area and throws the frisbee towards Aktis across the way. The frisbee moves smoothly through the air but falls several feet short of its target.

“Nice try.” Damen pats Pallas on the shoulder. “But, I think you need to put a bit more strength into it.”

Pallas crosses his arms and narrows his eyes but they still shine with playful mirth. “I’d like to see you try.”

Damen takes the challenge in stride, waving his arms at Aktis until he passes the frisbee his way. He snatches it from the air and turns to Pallas with a raised brow. “Watch how it’s done.” He turns towards Nik and nods his head. “Go long!”

Nik shakes his head with a laugh and races across the field, his large form becoming smaller and smaller as he runs towards a cluster of trees on the other side of the park. Damen rears back and, using all his strength, flings the frisbee from himself with considerable force. The plastic disk speeds across the field, cutting through the air with a sharp whistle. It flies and continues on its path, past Nik’s outstretched arms and lands with a thunk… right against a young man beneath one of the trees.

Damen cringes and immediately races across the field, shouting out his apologies. When he finally arrives to his destination, pulse racing from the exertion, he pauses in his steps, the words of regret dying on his tongue.

Long, slender fingers grip the frisbee, held far away from the young man’s body in disdain. His golden hair falls over his shoulders, glinting in the dappled sunlight that filters through the leaves of the tree. His creamy, pale skin is unmarked from the noon-day sun. In fact, despite the heat of the day, the young man is wearing dark blue trousers–very well-fitted Damen is helpless to observe–and a long sleeved navy shirt, buttoned tightly all the way to his collar. The man should be sweltering in such clothing but he seems completely at ease, except for his rigid posture.

The young man’s gaze lifts and Damen is met with the coldest (and most striking) blue eyes he’s ever seen.

“I believe this is yours?” he asks, voice as frigid as the expression on his elegant face.

“Yes,” Damen answers sheepishly, running his hand through the back of his hair. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to throw it so far. I guess I didn’t realize my own strength.”

The man’s gaze travels up and down Damen’s body, with such slow calculation Damen feels his face begin to heat. “I wouldn’t expect otherwise from a brute like you.”

The flush of embarrassment spreading across his body quickly morphs into one of indignation. “Hey! It was an accident,” he insists, standing his ground. The man seems unimpressed by Damen’s outburst. They stare at one another in a silent standoff, interrupted only by the buzzing of nearby insects and the rustling of leaves overhead. A soft breeze flows between them, upsetting a few strands of the man’s golden blonde hair. They flutter in the wind, brushing softly against his sharp cheekbone. Damen swallows heavily. “Anyway, I _am_ sorry. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Hardly,” the man scoffs. “It would take more than a flimsy piece of plastic to injure me.”

“Right,” Damen replies. His eyes fall to the frisby, still held out towards him. He takes it slowly from the man’s hands, starting in surprise when their fingers brush in the exchange. The man’s skin is soft and warm, despite his hard and cool exterior.

“Damen,” Nikandros calls out, jogging towards him. “Is everything okay?”

Damen clears his throat. “Yeah, fine,” he responds, turning towards his friend.

“Well, come on.” Nik gestures towards Pallas and Aktis across the field. “Let’s finish up our game.”

Damen’s eyes glance back towards the man beneath the tree. He’s already picked up the discarded book he was reading and seems to be ignoring their exchange. “You go ahead,” Damen says, holding the frisbee out to Nik, gaze never leaving the prickly stranger. “I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit.”

Nikandros follows Damen’s gaze and sighs heavily. Damen can feel Nik next to him, taking in the young man’s pale skin and silky, golden hair. “Of course,” he mutters with reluctant defeat.

Nik squeezes Damen’s shoulder, part admonishment and part warning, before turning and running back to the others.

“You’re not re-joining your friends?” the young man asks, his eyes remaining fixed on his book.

“I’m Damen,” he says in way of reply, taking a seat on the grass besides the golden-haired beauty. “You are?”

The man looks up at that, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. “Currently reading,” he retorts frostily, “which is seems you are intent on interrupting.” Damen shrugs sheepishly and flashes the man a smile. He huffs, more in disbelief than laughter, before giving in. “I’m Laurent.”

“Laurent,” Damen rolls the words around on his tongue. It’s an unusual name, exotic, elegant and mysterious like the man before him. Damen nearly says as much but, with some restraint, withholds. He somehow suspects the young man would not appreciate the compliment. “What are you reading?”

Laurent shuts the book with a sigh and shoots Damen a sharp look. “You’re not going to let up, are you?”

Damen’s answering grin is all teeth. Laurent scowls in response but Damen catches a glint of amusement in those icy blue eyes. “If you really want me to go, I’ll leave,” Damen offers, holding his breath.

Silence stretches out between them again. The sounds of the park, the chirping of birds, and the muted voices of his friends from across the way, are all a faraway buzz to Damen’s ears. He watches carefully as Laurent’s pretty face undergoes minute changes; a slight furrow to his brow, a small pursing of his lips, long lashes blinking slowly over unreadable eyes.

Laurent’s expression smooths and he meets Damen’s gaze, decision writ across his face.

“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
